Love you forever
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: A couple of weeks after the end of World War II, Ron Graham has a visit from somebody that meant a lot to him in his sleep.


_**Love You Forever **_

Author: Stephjag aka Steph

Email: 

Website: 

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters; they are the propriety of CBS, Paramount Studios and they belong to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright infringement intended.

Classification: Vignette / Drama / Friendship and a hint of romance / Ron and Beverly

Rating: PG-13 (as always: just to be on the safe side)

Spoilers: "Each of us Angels"

Summary: A couple of weeks after the end of World War II, Ron Graham has a visit from somebody that meant a lot to him in his sleep.

**Author's note**: The idea for this story came to me the other day, while I was listening to some of the music that I have in my computer. One of the songs was "Angel" performed by Sarah McLachlan. I melt every time I hear that song. And a particular scene of one of my favorite movies swings in my mind – A particular scene from "City of Angels" but there's another thing also that comes to my mind lately when I hear the song; Ron and Beverly.

The other thing that influenced the idea for this story is "Johnny Angel," one of Danielle Steel's books I'm reading.

Thanks to Sarah McLachlan for the song "Angel."

Many thanks to AeroGirl and Dae for beta-reading!

Feedback: Please, if you would like to express your enjoyment. If my work does not appeal to you for any reason, I have no problem with that, but please, no need to share that with me.

**0317 ZULU **

**House of Lt. Ron Graham **

**A few weeks after the end of World War II **

Ron Graham woke up with up with a start, his body covered by a dribble of sweat, and he was breathing heavily. He'd been having the same nightmare each and every night for weeks – since Beverly's death. _Damn nightmare!_

Oh, Beverly, why did you have to leave me so soon? I've been so stupid – why didn't I understand what you tried to tell me? I was so stubborn and afraid to let go. Today, it's too late, you're gone. Oh God, Beverly, I miss you so much...

It was then that he saw a little point of white light slowly growing bigger and bigger. Ron sat straight up in his bed. The glow of light came closer and transformed itself in a human form, blinking a few times. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Beverly..." he whispered.

She looked even more beautiful than in his dreams. She looked so good. Her soft smile was still there, and her big chocolate-brown eyes were shining with so much love that he felt his heart was melting like snow in the sun. Was God according him a second chance? Was he still dreaming? Was he hallucinating?

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless then maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

Beverly sat beside him on the bed, and smiled softly, reaching out to caress his left hand. "Don't be afraid, Ron."

"... I... I'm not," he said, a little shaking, though, by her touch.

"Let me answer all your questions. Yes, God is according you a sort of second chance. No, you're not dreaming, and neither are you hallucinating."

"Are you a ghost? An angel? Why are you here?"

Beverly laughed lightly at Ron's questions. "Easy, Ron, I'm not a ghost. I'm a sort of angel, and I'm here to talk to you."

_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

"What'd you mean, talk to me? Why?" Ron asked, moving slightly in his covers, and feeling a little uncomfortable.

Beverly took her hand away from his and reached out for his cheek. She was feeling sad and hoped she would find the right words to help him. Beverly felt him lean in to her touch little. Bright pearls were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Ron, I know what you are going through. I know everything about your nightmares and the guilt you feel. Ron, you have to stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders, please. Corporal Tanner's death wasn't your fault..."

_So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
_

At the name of his friend that had died, Ron's eyes became humid and silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Ron, please listen to me. I know how you feel, but like I said you aren't responsible for death. You didn't start the War, did you? Joe made a choice. You made a promise that you couldn't keep, so what? No-one ever said or thought that you were responsible for his death or mine, honey."

"... But..."

"There's no but. You have to let go, Ron. Let go of the guilt feeling that's killing you from the inside. Do you remember what I told you right before we shared our kiss?" Beverly said, looking straight in his blue eyes.

Ron smiled through his tears and whispered, "We are each of us angels with one wing and we can only fly by embracing each other."

"Exactly," she smiled back.

Beverly sat closer to him and took into a warm embrace. Ron put his arms around her and tightened the embrace a little more. It felt so good to hold her again. He closed his eyes. Beverly whispered into his ear.

"Now you'll be able to fly, Ron. I'm releasing you from me, and from your guilt. You'll be able to love again, I promise. It's better to have loved once and lose that love than to never have loved. I can assure you that. Because that how I feel about you. You were my first real love, and I thank God for that. I thank Him for letting me be here right now, so I could tell you all this. I love you, Ron. I will love you forever..."

"I love you too," Ron whispered.

"I'm not the one for you. I wish I could've been the one, but I'm not. You have to live your life. Spread your wings and fly. I'll always be with you in your heart..."

She disentangled herself from him brushed her lips against his, and slowly left, slowly becoming a white light again, but before she vanished completely she whispered one last time:

"I love you, Ron. I will love you forever..."

_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_

"I love you, Beverly. I will love you forever too... I'll never forget you."

The End

7


End file.
